Angel of death
by Kary-chan
Summary: PoV de Heero. Alguien te quiere arrebatar de mis brazos, mas tu eres solo mío, mi ángel de la muerte


Angel of death  
  
Por Kary-chan  
  
Tu cabello esta desparramado sobre la cama, tiene un brillo inusual, como si de un ser mágico o sobrenatural te trataras. Tus manos cayendo, entrelazadas sobre tu vientre, tus ojos cerrados, cerrados tal vez por siempre.  
  
-Por favor, abre los ojos- te suplico una vez mas mientras tomo una de tus manos y la llevo a mi cara, su tacto es tan cálido, como lo han sido cada una de tus caricias, y que ahora, a pesar de todo, siguen siendo cálidas.  
  
Casi un mes ha pasado, casi un mes desde que cerraste tus ojos despues de esa misión, en esa misión que creí haberte perdido, y por poco así es.  
  
Me he cansado de rezar a tu Dios, de pedir un milagro, me he cansado de hacerlo, mas parece que no escucha mis suplicas, mi llanto, mi dolor y desesperación.  
  
No despertaras, eso me lo han dicho miles de personas, entre ellas los médicos que te atienden, pero yo sé que si lo harás, lo harás por mí ¿verdad?.  
  
Y por que sé que abrirás pronto tus ojos, unos ojos tan llenos de vida y alegría, es que he permanecido aquí día y noche a tu lado. Acaricio tu frente y deposito un beso en ella, como desearía que estuvieras despierto para que sintieras esas caricias, esas caricias que ahora me arrepiento de no haberte dado antes.  
  
-Buenas noches- digo en casi un susurro y beso tus labios, un escalofrió de miedo me recorre al notar que están fríos, mas fríos que de costumbre. Aprieto tu mano con fuerza, para hacerme saber que lo que tanto temo no pasara, tu estarás a mi lado pronto, pronto despertaras.  
  
Me siento derrotado en la silla junto a tu cama, de ese lugar no me ha podido mover nadie, coloco mi barbilla sobre mis manos, la noche ha caído, odio las noches, por que me da miedo que llegue un nuevo día, un nuevo día sin que tú abras tus ojos, o peor aun, los hayas cerrado para siempre.  
  
El silencio me envuelve, me he quedado dormido, pese a que intento el no quedarme dormido el cansancio me vence. Una mano sobre mi hombro me hace despertarme sobresaltado, volteo a mi derecha y estas tu, despierto y sonriéndome.  
  
-Duo... - digo y me levanto, lentamente, como si al hacer cualquier movimiento brusco tu figura fuera a desaparecer o algo semejante.  
  
Tu solo sonries, te acercas a mi oido y me susurras -Gracias por todo... pero debo irme-  
  
-Irte?... Duo no!- es todo lo que salen de mi boca -Tu aun no te puedes ir... no me puedes dejar solo!!- grito con todas mis fuerzas.  
  
-Es el momento- dices sin cambiar la expresión de tu rostro, una sonrisa melancólica.  
  
-No puedes... no...- mi mente no capta, no acepta lo que tus palabras dicen.  
  
-Debo de ir al lado de Dios-  
  
-No me hables de tu Dios en estos momentos!!!- grito -No me hables de Él... recé, le rogué tantas veces que te devolviera a mi lado!!!!!...tu Dios es tan injusto...- mi voz se calma conforme saco toda la rabia que guarda mi alma, la rabia de impotencia al saber que no hice todo lo que debí de hacer cuando aun estabas a mi lado, rabia de tantas palabras que guarde, de tantas caricias y besos que no di... rabia contra mi por no haberte acompañado en esa ocasión, aunque yo sabia que era una misión riesgosa, solo te despedí con un beso, si hubiera sabido que era la ultima vez que lo haría, te hubiera besado eternamente, te hubiera acercado a mi cuerpo, envolviéndote en mis brazos para no dejarte ir jamás.  
  
Me miras con tristeza y me envuelves en tus cariñosos brazos, casi como si yo fuera un niño asustado.  
  
-En verdad deseas de esta forma tan intensa que despierte?- dices con voz calmada.  
  
Solo muevo la cabeza en señal de afirmación. -No deseo que te vayas de mi lado... -  
  
-Pero si eso pasa, lo debes de aceptar-  
  
-No lo haré!! tú eres su ángel de la Muerte!... pero también eres mi ángel, mi ángel de la muerte- digo bajando la cabeza, me siento tan derrotado, sin fuerzas.  
  
Te alejas de mi -yo no controlo la muerte... mas gracias...-  
  
-Tú eres mío...- digo desesperado -Nadie mas que a mí le pertenece tu vida...-  
  
-Heero...-  
  
-Y si ese Dios te lleva... te aleja de mi lado, juro que no lo dejare hacerlo, iré por ti y te regresare!!!!- son palabras sin sentido, lo sé... Tu me miras, tus ojos violetas resaltan en la oscuridad, una oscuridad que te va envolviendo poco a poco, lo notas, puedo ver que te asusta esa oscuridad, estiras tu mano.  
  
-Heero!! Heero!- gritas, tus palabras resuenan en esa oscuridad, también estiro mi mano, lo mas que puedo, pero no puedo alcanzar tu mano, esa oscuridad te esta alejando de mí. Despues miles de plumas negras invaden el lugar -DUO!!!!- grito al ver que tu ya te has ido de mí, al ver que ese tu Dios por fin a logrado arrebatarme a ti, mi ángel de la muerte.  
  
-DUO!!!!- de nuevo me sobresalto, era solo un sueño... instintivamente me levanto y voy a ver si estas bien, mis ojos se abren con sorpresa al ver que te estas moviendo como si lucharas contra algo, tomo tu mano, así es no dejare que lo que mas amo en este mundo, que a la persona que es mi vida la aparten de mi lado.  
  
Abres tus ojos como si hubieras despertado de un mal sueño, de una terrible pesadilla, has despertado despues de una larga temporada en la oscuridad.  
  
-He... Heero..- dices, llamándome con tu voz, aprieto tu mano para hacerte saber que estoy ahí, lagrimas salen de tus cristalinos ojos. -No podía.. no podía salir de esa oscuridad Heero- dices entre sollozos.  
  
-Shhh- trato de calmarte y acaricio tu frente -estas bien ahora-  
  
-Tenia miedo... de no volverte a ver- dices mirándome.  
  
Yo te sonrio -también yo tuve miedo mi Duo- me inclino y te beso -pero sabia que despertarías- al agacharme la cruz que cuelga de mi cuello te toca, esa cruz que aferraba a mi pecho, aferrándome también a la idea de que no te perdería, mientras suplicaba al cielo que despertaras... y lo hiciste.  
  
-Y eso Heero?- dices al notar la pequeña cruz de plata.  
  
-Esto... esto es tuyo- te digo colocándotela en tu cuello.  
  
-Heero... kimi wo aishiteru- pronuncias en mi lengua natal.  
  
-También te amo Duo- te digo en la soledad de esa habitación en penumbras, solo iluminada vagamente por la luz de la luna.  
  
-Escuchaba tu voz- dices despues de un rato en que el silencio domino en ese cuarto -era como un haz de luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad que me rodeaba...-  
  
-Duo, gracias a Dios que te devolvió a mi- digo, tu me miras confundido y yo solo te sonrio, muevo la cabeza -no me hagas caso, pero ciertamente estoy feliz de que hayas despertado-  
  
-Yo estoy feliz de estar a tu lado Heero- dices aferrándote a mi mano.  
  
Te doy nuevamente un beso, por que ahora sé, que cada minuto que estoy a tu lado será, para siempre un gran tesoro, por que ahora si no desperdiciare ninguna oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto es que te amo, por que, nunca sabré cuando será que ese tu Dios, reclame a su bello ángel de la muerte, pero como ya dije antes, incluso así, iré por ti, para estar a tu lado eternamente.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
o.o esto... esta clase de historia surgen cuando andas medio depre o medio sádica una de dos ^^U. Estoy feliz es que hasta hace como apenas dos horas tenia un bloqueo!, pero ya toi bien uuuf, es que a veces los bloqueos me duran semanas... y loes que sufren son ustedes jajajajjajaja (risa medio maniática). Eto.. no me hagan caso, ya ven que toi medio lucas.  
  
Como verán es una sencillita narración de como se sentiría Heero al perder a su ángel de la muerte... y siiiiiiiii mi corazón de pollo una vez mas interfirió para evitar que le hiciera daño a Duo (tenia pensado matarlo muaca muaca muaca [de nuevo la risa maniática]) pero esta sano y salvo en brazos de su Heero ^-^ (viva mi corazón de pollo!!! wheeeeeeeeeee!)  
  
Espero les guste.  
  
Matta ne.!!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************** 


End file.
